


You Got Me

by lizzehboo



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzehboo/pseuds/lizzehboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guitar Dude is a stoner. This is a well-known fact. And because of this fact, he tends to end up at various places in the Palm Woods with no recollection of exactly how he got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/gifts).



 

Guitar Dude is a stoner. This is a well-known fact.

And because of this fact, he tends to end up at various places in the Palm Woods with no recollection of exactly how he got there. Today, he’s wound up in Apartment 2J, gazing into the fridge like it goes on forever and ever. James leans on the island in the kitchen, sucking on a tootsie pop, watching with vague interest. He knows he’s wasting electricity, but fuck, he’s not paying the bill. Gustavo is. And frankly, Gustavo pissed him off last week, so he’s all for hurting the big man’s wallet. Then again, if he stares for too long, the food will spoil. Then Ms. Knight will be angry and will probably blame James or Carlos and not the dazed, skinny boy in front of him.

“Dude, you hungry?” he asks absently, hoping for a response.

As if he’s been broken from a spell, Guitar Dude grabs a grapefruit and shuts the fridge, peeling it with his boney, ring-covered fingers. The callouses slip over the skin of the fruit and James watches, fascinated, swirling his tongue around the sweet cherry candy in his mouth.

“Dude,” he responds, sliding his sunglasses up, a swoop of dark hair lifting off his forehead almost too perfectly. His eyes are bloodshot.

James kind of can’t stand how perfect the boy’s hair is when he does nothing to it. He’s been tempted to run his hand through it pretty often, but never has the guts. That little pointed nose and dark, hazy eyes get to him in a way he doesn’t really expect.

He can smell the weed on Guitar Dude’s dirty wife-beater and jeans as he walks over, leaning on the counter next to James, digging into the grapefruit with his fingers. James notices that his nails are painted black, and that’s so last year but he doesn’t care. Guitar Dude kind of walked right out of the nineties anyway, with the holes in his jeans and the Nirvana tank top and the green aviators.

“How much have you smoked today, man?” James asks, amused at Guitar Dude’s obvious lack of focus. He leaves the grapefruit on the counter without a plate or anything, and it’s bleeding juice from where he picked it apart ever so slightly.

He starts to chuckle, that breathy laugh that says he’s been holding smoke in his lungs for a little too long, and pops bread into the toaster.

It’s four in the afternoon, and Guitar Dude is making breakfast.

Not to mention he’s making breakfast in an apartment that doesn’t belong to him.  
But that’s cool. James sucks a little sensuously on his lollipop, eyes scanning the thin boy in front of him. Guitar Dude’s pretty spaced. He can tell by the look in his eyes that he’s not quite all there today. James doesn’t even know where Guitar Dude’s guitar is, and that’s pretty bad, because that’s always with him, his safety blanket. But it’s also an amazingly huge barrier between anyone and Guitar Dude. So James is kind of digging the fact that it’s gone, because making a move might be a fun idea for a hot summer day like today.

Guitar Dude jolts when the toast pops out of the toaster. “ _Dude!_ Look what that thing did to my bread!”

“Yeah… it does that.”

“What the hell is this thing?”

James smirks, amused. “It’s a bread tanner. So your bread looks bronze and sexy for summer.”

“ _Woaaah._ ”

Oh, he’s so cute with his half-lidded gaze, James can’t help but think. He saunters around the island, letting the tootsie pop bulge in his cheek for a minute while he assists Guitar Dude, pulling the toast out and putting it on a plate.

“Jelly? Butter?”

“What?” He’s already forgotten there was even toast.

James rolls his eyes. It’s cute, but also a little frustrating for his patience. He gives another suck to his lollipop, patting him on the shoulder.

“Lay off of it a little bit, okay, dude?”

He gives James this dumb smile. “Heh, you need to stop that.”

James raises an eyebrow. Stop what?

“Stop what?” he echoes his thoughts.

Guitar Dude reaches up and yanks the tootsie pop out of James’ reddened lips and holds it in front of him. “You need to stop sucking off this candy, man.”

“Why?” James asks, fighting the grin that’s cracking across his face.

“Cause, like, I mean, dude.”

James can’t help but laugh. Because there is absolutely nothing viable in that sentence.

“Tell you what. You lay off the weed for a little bit and I’ll lay off the candy. Bad for my perfect smile anyway.”

Guitar Dude pops candy in his mouth and swirls it in his lips. Oh, James realizes, it’s hot. That’s why he wanted him to stop.

“Tastes good,” he says.

“Yes,” James replies, not taking his eyes off of Guitar Dude’s lips. “I’m sure.”  
Then Guitar Dude bites down on the damn thing and James’ haze is broken by crack it makes in his sharp, wolf-like teeth.

“What’re you all scared for, dude?”

“I’m not,” James huffs, though he knows he outright shuddered.

Guitar Dude gives him that lazy half-smile and wraps his thin arms around James’ neck.

“I like you, dude,” he says, reaching back to pat James’ face fondly.

“Er… thank you,” James replies. “I like you too.”

Guitar Dude kisses James, his stubbly jaw pushed up against James’ clean-shaven one, and he tastes a little like the cherry lollipop he devoured, and a little like grapefruit, but mostly like weed. Hell, James is pretty sure he’s getting a contact high from being so close, but Guitar Dude’s a good kisser, so he doesn’t care. His tongue nudges against James’ and it’s lazy, like it’s wanting James to do all the work. He’s fine with that. He slides his tongue over Guitar Dude’s teeth, pulling back to nibble just slightly on his lip before finally releasing him. He doesn’t remember how his arms got around Guitar Dude’s waist, but hey, if Guitar Dude’s gonna be a _just-go-with-it_ kind of guy, why shouldn’t James.

“Cool,” Guitar Dude says, sliding his sunglasses back down on his nose.

He wanders out after about fifteen minutes of digging through the pantry, and he’s got a brand new bag of Cheetos that actually belong to Carlos. James shrugs. Carlos will have to deal.

“Hey, Guitar Dude?” he asks just as he reaches the door.

“Yeah, dude?”

“You know what? Forget what I said about stopping the weed thing, y’know?”

“What did you say about the weed thing, man?”

James half-grimaces, half-smiles. “Uhh… nevermind.”

“Cool.” Guitar Dude pops a cheese puff in his mouth and slinks out without another word.

James smells his shirt.

He cringes. “I need a shower.”  



End file.
